kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Keshigomin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Punpun. Personal Appearance Keshigomin resembles a white eraser with hands of the same colour, a blue body, a sea-green face, lilac arms, pink shoulders, a sea-green roller and pink makings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Keshigomin As a Bugmin, his face is in a different shape. Personality Keshigomin looks stubbon but he's a friendly Promin. He likes to rub out anything that's unwanted. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Artmin (rival/friend) Abilities Keshigomin's Kamiwaza ability is to remove unwanted graffiti from the walls by rubbing them out. As a Bugmin, he can rub out useful writing and images and rarely people's faces. However, despite being a Promin, Keshigomin could lose a lot of eraser shaving at all times. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Keshigomin made his debut as a Bugmin in episode 11 when he goes rubbing out the useful writing and images as well as rubbing out Wanda's face. Bug-Keshigomin was confronted by Eishamin and was captured and debugged by Yuto. Keshigomin was first summoned in episode 12 as he was summoned along with several other Promins in order to do some special training. In episode 20, Keshigomin was one of the 4 Promins paticipating in a dance lesson. In episode 31, Keshigomin wasn't happy. Later, Keshigomin went to rub out all the graffiti caused by Bug-Artmin. That was until he got exhausted when he lost all of his rubbings. In the end, Keshigomin became happy as he was bouncing on a trampoline at Promin-Land. In episode 36, Keshigomin was summoned in order to rid the pen-drawings from the faces of Yuto, Wanda and their friends and confront Bug-Penmin. In episode 45, Keshigomin teams up with the remaining Promins in order to deal with Bug-Katasumin. Keshigomin made a cameo appearance in episode 46. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Keshigomin made his debut as a Bugmin at the end of chapter 04 when he removed Wanda's face. Wanda, who had his face replaced, began chasing Bug-Keshigomin around. As his Promin self in chapter 09, Keshigomin was fused with Turbomin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Tur-gomin who undid the faces of Masato and Mighty and that made Bug-Artmin angry. In chapter 12, Keshigomin, along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far, helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * In episode 31 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, when Keshigomin was exhausted, he had blurred, grey markings on his head. * Keshigomin's name comes from the word 'keshigomu' which is Japanese for 'eraser'. Resemblances * Keshigomin resembles an eraser. Notes * Even when he was a Bugmin, Keshigomin is famously known for rubbing out Wanda's face. Gallery Keshigomin 캡처(1).PNG Keshigomin 캡처(2).PNG Keshigomin 캡처(3).PNG Keshigomin 캡처(4).PNG Keshigomin 캡처(5).PNG Keshigomin 캡처(6).PNG Keshigomin 캡처.PNG Keshigomin Action.PNG Screenshot Showing Keshigomin Looking.jpg Keshigomin Waiting.PNG Keshigomin bounce back!.PNG Keshigomin with Tonka, Gauze and Hasa.PNG Keshigomin upset with Wanda.PNG Turbo, Keshigo, Jisho and Senpuu ready to dance.PNG Keshigomin blushing.PNG Tonkmin, Hasamin, Keshigomin And Gauzemin.jpg Links * Keshigomin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Punpun Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series